1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage elements and, more particularly, to storage elements incorporating field effect transistors produced by means of MOS techniques.
2. The Prior Art
Storage arrays incorporating multiple storage cells constructed by means of MOS techniques are well known. Some of these arrays incorporate a single transistor element for each storage cell, and one arrangement of this kind is illustrated in German patent application P 21 48 948.5, which, in FIG. 4, illustrates a plan view of a storage array incorporating an individual field effect transistor and a capacitor for each storage cell. The electrical connections with the gate electrodes of each field effect transistor are established at a location remote from the channel zone of the field effect transistor. It is desirable, if possible, to increase the packing density of the storage cells within such an array by relocating some of the electrical connections.